


Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 1

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Tales from Miracle City [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Scary Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brie Brie's Macabre Tales is fulled with macabre, hilarious and scary things.





	1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night in Miracle City as Juleka host a Halloween party for her friends in a botanica. There were a lot of spooky decorations. Some of her guests are dressed up in their halloween costumes. Juleka came dressed as The Sacred Riana. Her customer, Gabriel Martinez came dressed as a zombie magician.

Brie Brie, Elliza and Abel also came to the party. Brie Brie just came as a dead ballerina, Abel came dressed as a creepy cat and Elliza came dressed as a 1920s flapper. Brie Brie had invited Marigraciela and Pablo and Manny and Frida to the party. Frida came dressed as a ghostly bride and Marigraciela came dressed as a angel while Manny came dressed as a ghostly groom and Pablo came dressed as a devil.

Manny said "Alright who wants to hear some scary stories"

Elliza raised her arm

Manny sighed "Yes Elliza"

Elliza said "This is a tale about a girl who make macabre friends."

Abel said "That's not so scary"

Elliza said "She befriends a ghost!"

"I think i need to pee right now" Abel cried cowardly as Elliza laughs evilly.


	2. Ghostly Friends

Creepy music box playing

"Unbelievable"

Brie Brie is playing soccer but end up broke a tree.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as Abel got angry at her.

But the ghost of a young woman appeared behind them.

"Hola"

Brie Brie and Abel screamed.

She has black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, red dress with a white collar and black mary jane shoes.

"I'm Carmina"

Brie Brie said "Aww how cute!"

Abel said "You been breaking my house with your chicken feet"

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning

Abel's jaw dropped

Brie Brie said "I think she's a owl."

Abel gulped

Brie Brie said "Wait you have supernatural abilities"

Several minutes later

At Brie Brie's house

Brie Brie said "Carmina what a ghost like you doing in a house."

Carmina said "It all started when i was alive......So here i am ready to scare and i got a donut"

Abel said "Oh come on!"

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Time goes by as Carmina slowly changes from an abused woman into a optimistic and lovable ghost girl.

Brie Brie said "Hey we just wanted to say"

Abel said "We're sorry"

Carmina said "That's okay i promise i won't scare you"

...........

Abel is about eat a donut when he heard a screen.

And then Abel saws a ghostly owl.

Abel screams

Ghostly screech


	3. Frida

".....And a ghostly owl scares him to death!"

"So"

"Oh Frida can you tell a story"

"Yep my friend Teeny saw a movie about a shy waitress who decides to change the lives of those around her for the better, while struggling with her own isolation. "

Emilio, Lorena and Antonio nodded

Frida said "It all started......"

Frida 

1997- Mexico

One story began one dark and stormy evening.

A young Spanish teenage girl whose blue eyes shines. Her medium bright blue hair- they're so lovely like her eyes. She wore a red shirt and black skirt.

She founds a box of childhood memorabilia hidden by a boy who lived in her apartment decades earlier.

Frida gasped

Frida thought I promise myself that if it make Manny happy i devote my life to bringing happiness to others.

Frida knocks on the door

"Who is it"

"It's me Frida Suarez have you seen Manny Rivera"

The door opens revealing a creepy girl with long black hair.

"Lucia you painted every year"

Lucia nodded.

Frida helped Ms Chiquita

In the bus station, Frida and Manny accidentally bumped into each other.

Frida said "I'm sorry"

Frida returned the box to Manny.

But Frida has an idea.

The next day, Manny and Frida decided to have a wedding.

A black cat attacked the bullies.

Frida said "Oh Manny"


	4. Rosquilla Plays Hide and Seek

"....And that's the end of my story." Frida concluded her story

Lucia appear behind Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo.

"Hey guys"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo screamed

Lucia said "I got a story that's so scary; It'll make your spine tingle"

Pablo gulped in fear

Rosquilla Plays Hide and Seek

Brie Brie awakes to see Rosquilla.

"Rosquilla"

Brie Brie puts Rosquilla on her toy stand.

Rosquilla transition

Rafeal yawns but sees Rosquilla.

Creepy violin music playing

Rafeal screams like a girl

Thunder crash

".....And that's the end" Lucia concluded her story

Thunder crash

Creepy violin music playing

Rosquilla appeared behind them

Everyone screamed

Happy Halloween Everybody!


End file.
